


Quo Vadis?

by ivanna



Series: Carpe Diem [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin's first day at the work with Team 7. Sequel to ‘Carpe Diem’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quo Vadis?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Farad for beta reading.

Chris transferred Vin from the Dallas Marshals Service to the Denver ATF. Vin passed a rigorous background check in order to achieve a top-secret clearance, multiple physical fitness tests, interviews and medical exams. Most difficult were the written tests but he passed them too. After that, he was sent to the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center Glynco, in Brunswick, Georgia. Vin’s training program were shorter than usual because of his past experience, high results on the range which were the best in the whole ATF, and the urgent need for a sniper of Team 7. 

But even a few weeks of training was too long for Vin. He didn’t learn anything new there; in fact, he could often train his instructors when it came to actual practice. And he hated every minute of the theory. He had problems with the reading and writing but no way in hell would he ever admit it. The constant presence of people and the unusual humidity didn’t make him happy either. And he desperately missed Chris. 

Chris missed him too. They talked almost every evening but the distant voice from the cell couldn’t replace the living presence. Chris felt Vin’s absence even more keenly after those talks but he valued the moments when he heard the hoarse drawl. Vin told him about the day’s events and his surroundings, and Chris could easily imagine it. And even easier he could imagine Vin, as he was lying on the bed, silky hair spread over the pillow, one slim hand holding the cell near his ear and the other traveling over his gorgeous body. Their conversations always ended up like this: they caressed and excited each other with their voices and their hands mirrored their words. But Chris was longing for Vin’s touch on his skin, wanted to take Vin’s body and give his own. 

Not only his body was in agony, his soul was too. Vin changed the direction of his energy from self-destructive to constructive, and now this energy became uncontrollable. The morning when Vin’s flight left DIA, Chris came to work in a mood more black than his black trenchcoat. He didn’t answer his teammates’ greetings, and he slammed the door of his office. 

“Chris is sadder than an old woodpecker in a stone forest,” Buck commented. 

“His divine inspiration left him,” Josiah answered and pointed at Vin’s empty desk. 

“Gentlemen, I have an important meeting scheduled for today. If you need me, try my cell,” Ezra said and quickly left the bullpen. 

“Rats leaving a sinking ship,” Buck shouted after him. 

“Ezra has more sense of self-protection than any rat,” Nathan muttered. 

This sense didn’t betray Ezra. Being in Team 7's bullpen became unbearable. Chris killed every ounce of positivity and easiness. He didn't do any form of harassment, he just snapped nasty remarks through gritted teeth, threw icy glares and spoiled the mood of everyone around. The next day was the same as the whole week. Now Team 7 had no doubt that it was the quiet shy Texan who restrained Chris’ temperament over the past couple of weeks. 

“We ain't gonna make it 'til Vin returns from Georgia,” Buck complained to Josiah at the ‘Saloon’ Friday night. 

“We are all in God’s hands.”

“God must be too busy to keep his eye on Chris. How can Vin do it? I mean restrain Chris. Look at him – the skinny kid, a good sneeze can knock him down, but he can stop mad Chris with one look of those blue eyes.”

“God moves in mysterious ways. Those two lonely souls are tormented by demons but when they are together, their torment is eased by half because they divide it between themselves.”

JD wasn’t much for philosophical conversations. He just called Vin and told him about Team 7’s poor life. 

That call alarmed Vin. 'Fucking Larabee, why can't he be like a normal person," Vin muttered when he dialed Chris' cell. 

"Larabee," Chris barked in Vin's ear.

"Hush, you'll scare the deer around the ranch."

"Only deer?" 

"Judging by what I've heard you already scared all the rest."

"Who is such a smart ass?"

"Chris, nobody has an ass smarter than you. And not only smarter."

"This ass is going crazy here. Vin, I need you."

"Me too, Chris. I'll be back soon." 

"Not soon enough."

"I know."

 

Vin was to return home on Thursday and when that day finally came, it brought a flash of hope for the agents and the end of a torturous wait for Chris. Early in the morning, he checked out the weather forecast for Georgia in fear that Vin’s flight could be delayed. When Vin called him and said that loading the plane was going well, the wait became agonizing. Seemed like time stopped. Chris thought that maybe his watch was broken but his PC’s monitor showed the same time. Unable to sit still, he got up and began to pace the office. 

Buck watched him through the open blinds. When Chris' thin figure flashed past the glass wall for the fiftieth time, Buck came to the door and stuck his head inside the office. 

“What?” Chris barked.

“Chris, have pity on the people on the floor below.”

“They can go to hell.”

“Then have pity on us. Our heads are spinning from watching you.”

“You have nothing else to do except stare at me?”

“Chris, don’t torture yourself and others. Get your butt in gear and go to the airport.”

“It’s only 14:30 now.”

“We’ll cover you. Anyway you can't do anything useful here.” 

“You’re right.”

Chris grabbed his trenchcoat and hurried from the office but stopped in the doorway and looked back.

“Thank you, Buck.”

Buck smiled warmly.

“Say hi to Vin.”

 

When Chris was on his way to the airport, Vin called again. 

“How are you?” Chris asked.

“Feel like I'm in a coffin here. This plane is awful. And stinking too.”

“Don’t be so fastidious. You’re coming home.”

“Will I get a welcoming present?”

“Oh yeah. Your present is waiting for you. I can describe it, if you want.”

“Aw hell, Chris, there are people around.” 

“Then we need to wait until you get here. I’m already on my way to DIA. I’ll be waiting for you.”

7777777

They saw each other in the crowd instantly. Vin went toward Chris, and Chris noticed how haggard he had become. Chris peered at the expressive blue eyes but the sway of the long black lashes assured him that everything was okay. Chris looked no better, he was more pale and stern than ever. When they met they didn’t hug each other, even didn’t say a word, just clasped each other’s forearms with all strength of their fingers. Side by side they walked to get Vin’s luggage and then to the exit. Outside the airport, Chris led Vin to the RAM which was parked in a special parking lot. They climbed into the vehicle and only then did Chris say with a smile, "Welcome home, Agent Tanner."

"Ready to be of service, Senior Agent Larabee," Vin's answering smile was tired but happy. 

Chris turned on the ignition and the RAM moved toward Denver. They grew quiet again, but Vin turned his head and feasted his eyes on Chris' perfect profile. Chris felt his gaze and enjoyed it, the warm smile still curled on his full lips which looked so firm but Vin knew how soft they could be. Near the city Chris slightly slowed the RAM and asked, 

"Do you need something in the city or straight to the ranch?"

Vin thought about his apartment but immediately rejected this idea. Nothing was waiting for him there. 

"No, the ranch."

Chris turned onto the highway that led around Denver in the direction of his ranch and speeded up the RAM. Half an hour later they were at home. Vin got out of the vehicle and headed straight to the barn. Peso met him a whinny and Vin stood for a long time stroking the gelding's black hide and whispering something in his peaked ear. 

During that time, Chris brought Vin's bags into the house and started to make dinner. 

"Smells good," Vin said entering through the back door.

"Almost ready."

"Okay, I'll wash up a bit."

When Vin returned from the bathroom and sat at the table Chris put a plate with chicken and dumplings before him. Vin greedily pounced on the food. After dinner they went to the den. Vin stretched out on the couch and put his head on Chris' knees. Chris tangled his fingers into the brown curls. Vin sighed contentedly and admitted, "I missed these all so much."

"The training was hard?"

"Not exactly the training. Those Feds are real assholes."

"Now you're one of them."

Bright blue eyes looked upward.

"If it means I'll become like them, then I'll throw away my badge."

"You don't have a badge yet."

"Very funny, Larabee."

Chris chuckled, freed his hand from the thick hair and lightly slapped Vin's nose. Vin captured the hand and jerked it down. In the blink of an eye Chris was lying on his back and Vin straddled him. Chris shook his head trying to come to his senses and understand what had happened. Vin laughed, pleased. He leaned down and drawled, 

"I remember you told me something about a welcoming present. So where is it?"

"You're such a smart guy. Try to find it," Chris managed to answer. He felt his blood completely leave his head and rush downward. 

"Yeah? Let's start then. Here?"

Vin kissed Chris' lips. The kiss was long, deep, and left them both breathless but when Vin finally tore his lips away, Chris rasped 'No'. Vin moved down Chris' body and kissed the long neck until his fingers undid the buttons of Chris' shirt. He parted the fabric and licked the smooth pale chest, then caressed a pink nipple with his tongue. 

"Here?" He asked and moved to the second nipple.

Chris moaned.

"Recon it means 'no'. Oh, wait, I know where my present is."

He slipped down between Chris' legs and put his hands on the waistband of the black jeans. Vin's strong fingers quickly undid the button and the zipper, then pulled the jeans and underwear down freeing the hot hard flesh. Vin licked a wet track down Chris' firm abdomen and belly and paused near his goal. 

"Is that it?" He drawled hoarsely.

"Yeah, damn it, Vin, yeah, take it!" Chris groaned. 

Vin obeyed, he took the firm flesh in his mouth and sucked greedily. Chris lost control of his body, he was completely at Vin's mercy. But Vin sucked, licked and stroked him without any mercy. Chris couldn't withstand it too long and came hard in the hot mouth. Vin caught every drop and when Chris was spent, he left him. Chris tried to focus and looked around until Vin came back. He quickly undressed Chris and covered him with his naked body. The firm flesh dug into Chris' belly and Chris spread his legs, giving Vin access to his hidden entrance. Vin quickly prepared him and sank inside the welcoming body. Pain and pleasure mingled for Chris, but soon pain was gone leaving only pure pleasure. Vin was wild and demanding and took all he could take, everything that Chris gave him. He came, shouting Chris' name and heard as Chris shouted his.

Vin, panting, dropped onto Chris' slick chest and rasped, "It was one helluva present."

"You almost killed it," Chris answered tiredly.

"What? I only started playing with it." 

 

It was midnight. They hadn't closed the blinds and now silver moonlight flooded the bedroom. Vin propped up on one elbow and eyed Chris as he slept. He looked different now. The stern features were softer, the fine lines of worry disappeared. Chris looked young in pale moonlight. 'How did he look in his youth?' Vin wonder. 'Probably like an angel. Buck should know. Maybe he even keeps old photos.' But no matter how beautiful young Larabee was Vin preferred the Larabee of today, who had experience, maturity and overwhelming charisma. Vin moved a bit for a better view. Blond hair shone like the molten silver, long pale lashes curled up on high cheekbones, parted full lips revealed white teeth. 'Sleeping Beauty,' flashed through Vin's mind. He leaned down and slightly kissed Chris' lips. 

7777777

The alarm clock rang at 6:00 a.m. Chris opened one eye and saw the mass of tousled brown hair before him. The mass moaned, stirred and then one sleepy blue eye looked at Chris.

"Congratulations on your first day at work, Agent Tanner," Chris said, yawning.

"Fuck you, Larabee," Vin muttered and buried his face in the pillow.

"If I remember correctly, you already did." Chris reached across him and switched off the alarm.

"Can repeat it," the voice came from the pillow.

Chris quickly rolled and pinned Vin's slim body to the mattress. 

"Pretty sure of yourself, yeah, Tanner?"

He pushed the tangled hair away and began kissing Vin's neck. Vin moaned when the skilful lips found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Damn, Chris, what are you doing?" Vin managed to say between the moans. 

"Do you need a clue?" Chris asked and moved so that his hard erection poked Vin's tempting backside. 

 

When they got the Federal Building, they headed straight to Travis' office. A. D. Travis was at an early meeting and his secretary, Gloria Potter, asked them to wait. Vin sat in the chair and watched as Chris impatiently paced the waiting room. From the corner of his eye, Vin noticed the glances which Gloria Potter threw on Chris. Vin smiled inwardly. Chris was an attractive man but this woman had no chance to get any piece of this attraction. Chris was his. A few minutes later, Travis returned and invited them into his office.

An hour later Chris and Vin returned to Team 7's bullpen. As soon as they came in, the five agents looked at them.

"Boys, let me introduce Vin Tanner, the Team 7 sharpshooter," Chris said.

A loud roar answered him. The agents rushed to Vin to congratulate him. Chris stepped away and watched them with a smile. He intervened only when Josiah squeezed Vin in a bear hug and Vin paled noticeably.

"Okay boys, leave him, I need a whole sharpshooter, not dismembered." 

Buck once again slapped Vin's shoulder and said, "Welcome, Junior."

Vin didn't comment on this nickname. He sat at his desk and eyed the ATF badge that Travis had given him then clasped it to his belt. The service weapon that he got along with the badge didn't amuse him at all. He thoroughly examined the 'Glock' and put it aside with a comment "Trash." 

"Wear your SIG," Chris proposed. 

Vin nodded. 

"Well hell, now Team 7 really is Seven. We need to celebrate it," Buck announced.

"I'm buying," Vin volunteered. "When and where?"

"Today after the work. There is a very pretty place nearby, the 'Saloon'," Buck answered. 

"With a very pretty hostess who is too smart to buy into Buck's animal magnetism," Josiah added. 

"You should read more about this stuff, Josiah. Once women get a whiff of it…" 

The conversation turned to a discussion of Buck's victims and Vin slipped into the break room for coffee. When he turned from the coffee machine, he saw Buck in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're with us, Junior," Buck said simply.

"You changed your mind pretty quickly."

"I just saw how your presence affects Chris. He needs you, whether I like it or not. And I started to like it when I pondered a bit and understood that Chris became alive again because of you. But listen to me, Vin, and listen very carefully: if you ever hurt Chris, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"I'll never hurt him, Buck."

Buck stared intently in the bright blue eyes and was satisfied with what he saw in their depths. He nodded and squeezed Vin's shoulder. They returned to the bullpen. 

"Vin, come here," Chris called from his office.

Vin entered and closed the door. 

"You and Buck okay?"

"Yes. We understand each other."

"Good. You don't mind the nickname he gave you?"

"Junior? No. I've been called worse. And I'm kind… kind of glad that Buck accepted me." 

"Me too. Okay, take these papers to the Accounting Department, 10th floor, right near the elevator."

7777777

'I'll kill you, Larabee. In the most slow and painful way I know,' Vin thought ten minutes later. He just opened the door with the sign 'Accounting Department' on it and understood that he had come into the lion's den. 'Lioness,' he corrected himself. There were two dozen lionesses, hungry for human flesh. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, women between the ages of 20 and 60 looked at him as if they were ready to rip off his clothes and swallow him alive. Vin blushed and stammered, 

"I… I bring… Agent Larabee asked…"

One woman got up, came to him and took the papers from his shaking hand. She checked them out and announced, 

"This is Agent Vin Tanner, the newcomer to Chris Larabee's Team 7."

The looks became more carnivorous. Vin quickly turned around and slipped out the door. He closed the door and leaned heavily against it. His keen ears caught the women's comments about him and his body and they made his blush even brighter. He hurried away from the door. 

When Vin returned to the bullpen, he was shaking, cold sweat running down his face and horror frozen in his huge blue eyes. 

"Mr. Tanner, what's wrong?" Ezra exclaimed. "You look as if you return from Dante's Inferno!"

"Inferno is there," Vin answered. "These women…"

"Accountants or secretaries?" JD asked sympathetically. 

"Accountants. And don't tell me there are others dens like that one!" 

"Well hell, Junior's afraid of women!" Buck exclaimed in amusement. 

"I'm not," Vin snapped. "I almost got engaged once." 

"Really? And what happened?" Buck was genuinely interested. 

Through the open blinds, Vin saw Chris listening to the conversation.

"Nothing. Turned out that she was married and just wanted to have fun." 

Charlotte had given him a good lesson. He thought that he was in love with her but now, when he was with Chris, he understood that his feelings for her had been as empty and shallow as she was. 

"She dumped you?" Buck asked sympathetically. 

"No. I left her first." 

"Enough talk, boys," Chris said, leaving his office. "Let's get to work. Vin, we're working this case now. Read it."

Chris put a plump folder on Vin's desk. Vin reached for it but Chris stopped him,

"Not now. I want you to come with me to a meeting with the snitch."

7777777

The snitch was a keeper of a small gun shop. Chris and Vin entered the shop and Vin immediately noticed the poor quality of the goods here. The snitch decided that the older agent's trenchcoat looked exactly like an Old West duster and greeted him, "Hi, cowboy."

Chris' green eyes narrowed dangerously. He slowly came to the snitch and loomed over him. Chris' lips curled into a chilling grin and he hissed through the clenched teeth, "Did you just call me a cowboy?"

"N-n-no," the snitch stammered.

"Good. I hate that," Chris hissed then straightened and snapped. "What do you have for us?"

Vin sighed inwardly. Larabee was good at intimidating people to death, but hopeless in dealing with the informants. 

They finished their business and left the shop. When they climbed in the RAM, Vin looked at Chris and laughed.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Nothing… Cowboy."

Chris gave him an icy glare and Vin laughed harder.

7777777

When the working day was over, Team 7 headed to the 'Saloon'. They took a table in the corner, where Chris sat with his back to the wall, and Vin took a seat near him. As Vin promised, he bought whiskey for everyone. During the evening Vin noticed that Chris was drinking whiskey like water but without getting drunk or losing the good-natured mood. Vin didn't like to drink too much and after a few shots, he got up and went to the bar. He shyly waited until the beautiful Mexican woman behind the bar noticed him and then ordered a cola. 

"Something else, Senor?"

"No, thank you."

"What else can you offer, Frijole?" A drunken guy in cowboy clothes drawled, leaning on the bar and trying to catch the woman. 

"Leave her alone," Vin said quietly. 

The guy, who was huge as a bull, turned around and looked Vin up and down.

"You talking to me, scallywag?"

"To you, a fat cow."

The guy roared and rushed to Vin. In a blink of an eye, Vin punched him and the guy fell on the floor. The guy got up, rushed forward again and again ended up on the floor. A crowd gathered around them, Chris also standing and holding his hand on the holster of his gun. Buck pushed his way through the crowd to the bar and asked, "What happened here? Inez, you're okay?"

"What happened is that your Belle Dame has a knight in shining armor now," Ezra answered. 

"Shut up, Ez," Vin muttered. 

Making sure that Inez was okay, Buck grabbed the fallen guy and dragged him to the door. Vin took his cola and was going to leave but Inez's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Gracias, Senor."

Vin nodded and hurried away. Inez watched him and noticed that he was stopped by the formidable Senor Larabee. But now Senor Larabee wasn't formidable at all; instead he looked almost happy. They exchanged a few words and a long look and together left the 'Saloon'. Inez smiled warmly. This boy was a knight in shining armor but not hers. 

Vin tried to convince Chris that he needed to check on his apartment but Chris was adamant. Finally Vin surrendered and agreed to spend the weekend at the ranch. Besides, Chris had drunk too much to drive the RAM himself. 

7777777

Chris woke and without opening his eyes, he reached for Vin. His hand grabbed a handful of sheets but not Vin's warm body. Chris quickly opened his eyes and moaned when the bright sunlight hit his nerves. Vin wasn't there. But he was somewhere nearby, Chris decided when his nose caught the smell of fresh coffee. Still moaning, Chris got up, pulled on sweats and a t-shirt, and headed to the kitchen. There he heard rhythmic hammering from outside. Chris filled a mug with Vin's strong coffee, lit a cigarette and came out to the deck. He immediately spotted Vin, who was repairing the corral. The day was hot and Vin had stripped off his shirt. Chris admired the view before him . Vin's skin was tanned, smooth and silky. Only the fresh scar under the left nipple marred its perfection. The lean steel muscles played under that skin. Vin wasn't too bulky but he was strong and graceful. He perfectly controlled his body and its every movement even when he seemed completely relaxed. If someone needed a model of the perfect man - young, handsome, strong, healthy - Vin Tanner was that man. Chris eyed Vin's surprisingly broad shoulders which were covered with freckles. Freckles covered Vin's back too, Chris knew their pattern by heart. Vin bent down and Chris' eyes feasted on the curve of his butt which was too rounded for the slim body. Then Vin straightened and threw his unruly hair from his forehead. Chris was mesmerized with how the long slender fingers intertwined with the thick strands. A hoarse drawl brought him back to the reality.

"How long are you gonna stare, Sleeping Beauty?"

"How long have you known that I was here?"

"From the start."

Chris stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the railing but he knew it wasn't the smoke that betrayed him. He walked to Vin and embraced his hot body, his lips covered Vin's. Vin eagerly responded to the kiss, but then he pulled back.

"Stop, Cowboy, I almost dropped the hammer on your foot."

"Don't call me Cowboy," Chris hissed and lightly bit the throbbing vein on Vin's throat. 

"Don't make me do it," Vin teased.

"I'll make you."

Chris abruptly pulled the hammer out of Vin's hand and threw it on the ground, then he grabbed Vin in a police grip and dragged him into the house. Vin didn't resist until they were in the bedroom. As soon as Chris threw him on the bed, Vin rolled and captured Chris. They fought for control and the fight excited them more and more until Vin finally gained the upper hand and took Chris. 

After sex, they lay on the rumpled sheets trying to catch their breath. Vin still couldn't believe that he could do it, he loved the rough sex without restraints but Chris was the only one who handled his wild passion. Vin turned his head and kissed the oozing blood bite on Chris' shoulder. Chris groaned.

"I'm too old for this."

"You weren't bad for an old man."

"Fuck you, Tanner."

"If you beat me."

A nasty grin curled Chris' lips. The grin that scared people to death sent a hot wave of anticipation through Vin's body.

"Be sure," Chris promised.

Vin smiled his cocky, lop-sided grin and put his head down on Chris' shoulder. 'Where are you going, Tanner?' he asked himself. He didn't know where his path would lead him and he knew this path was wrong before God and many people but he wouldn't change it for any other way.

_The next part is "Contra Spem Spero"_


End file.
